fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Olwen
Olwen (オルエン Oruen) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. She leads a Freege reconnaissance squad, and is the sister of Reinhardt. She is first seen in Chapter 10 of Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, when she very briefly fights against Leif's army. In Chapter 11, she is imprisoned by Kempf due to Kempf despising Reinhardt. In Chapter 11x, Olwen is freed by Fred, her subordinate, and she decides to join up with Leif's army after she sees the Child Hunts. In Chapter 16A, she can antagonize Kempf into getting him to get angry enough to abandon his strategic defense of the enemy's ballistae. In Chapter 22, Olwen gets the chance to talk to her brother Reinhardt, and even though he refuses to leave the Empire's army, he does give Olwen the Holy Sword, which he got from Princess Ishtar. After the war ends, Olwen returns to the Freege's land, and she decides to marry Fred. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |40% |45% |55% |50% |70% |15% |10% |1% |} Supports '''Supports' *Fred - 10% *Reinhardt - 10% Supported by *Leif - 10% *Reinhardt - 10% Overall Olwen has below average stats especially for a second tier unit. However, this is partially balanced out by her good growths, in addition to the personal weapons she receives throughout the game, Dime Thunder and the Holy Sword. Compared to Eyrios, Olwen loses in every single survivability category: He has higher average HP, Speed, Luck, and Defense. Couple this with two powerful skills for surviving, Sol and Prayer, he proves to most definitely be the tougher of the two. He also, usually, has both higher Skill and Strength compared to Olwen, yet, because of the existence of her personal weapons, she is still arguably a better fighter, due to the Brave-weapon like effect that is on each of them. She also has a Pursuit Coefficient of 4, the second highest available in the game, as compared to Eyrios's 0, making it impossible for him to ever score a critical hit on his second attack without Wrath, however her mediocre speed, and Dime Thunder means she has less chance to score a second attack, even against the underpowered enemies in this game. She has two supports options, compared to Eyrios's zero. Though, she starts out with lower weapon ranks, this is somewhat made up for by her two personal weapons, which she will always be able to wield. In order to make full use of Olwen, you need to spend a few resources on her. Ambush has a solid synergy with Dime Thunder and you can give her some Holy Water to temporarily patch up her offense if she isn't in a position to kill any given enemy with the first two hits of Dime Thunder. Due to her natural frailty and middling accuracy, she is a natural candidate for the Dain and Odo scrolls, and is actually among the best candidates for the later. The Hezul and Heim scrolls can be useful as well, because the former boosts her durability and the latter helps her consistently level her magic stat. She can also make decent use of the Fala scroll, as all of its boosts will help her, if only marginally. Should the player choose to Olwen, it would be a good idea to give her the Skill Ring from Chapter 15 so she can hit reliably with Dime Thunder. Few units could benefit from its effects more than the fragile but powerful Olwen. Ultimately, Olwen and Eyrios are somewhere near each other in usability on average, with the player's preference for a more offensive unit in Olwen, as compared to a more safe one like Eyrios, being the deciding factor. Also note, it is slightly easier to remedy many of Olwen's weaknesses due to being available for more levels before her cap, due to the Crusader Scrolls being usable for more levels. Remember, you have to pick between Olwen and Eyrios, so choose carefully. Olwen's support rating with Reinhardt is a bit of an anomaly. Though Reinhardt(in classic Camus Archetype fashion) is unrecruitable,they still give one another +10% to hit and evade. ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Ending Olwen - The Azure Mage Knight (青の魔道騎士 Ao no madō kishi) After the war, Olwen returned to the Freeges' land and contributed to its reconstruction. Whenever she remembered her brother Reinhardt, she burned with anger at his pitifulness. Perhaps because of that, the man whom she married was surprisingly ordinary. Trivia *The Paladin in Olwen's SpotPass team in Fire Emblem Awakening represents her subordinate, Fred. Gallery File:Olwen TCG1.jpg|Olwen as she appeared in the TCG. File:Olwen TCG2.jpg|Another Olwen card. File:Olwen.png|Olwen's portrait in Thracia 776. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters